masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuchanka: Bomb
The turian team that crashed on Tuchanka was trying to prevent Cerberus from detonating a bomb that would cause massive casualties on the planet. Land on Tuchanka and help the turian platoon stop Cerberus. Acquisition This mission is acquired automatically after completing Tuchanka: Turian Platoon. This is a timed mission. If you complete any three missions before completing this mission it will no longer be available and considered failed. Walkthrough After being dropped in, head to cover immediately; Cerberus Assault Troopers and Centurions are waiting to greet you. Fight your way through the Cerberus soldiers and explosions to the ruined building ahead. The fighting and explosions will stop, so go through the break in the wall and head up the ramp to your left. About halfway up the ramp to the next floor, on the left hand side, you will find a M-29 Incisor, which is a sniper rifle that fires in three-round-bursts. Proceed up the ramp and pick up the Shotgun Blade Attachment. Once you round the corner, Cerberus assault troops, engineers, and guardians will attack from behind shield generators. At the end of the hall (far right), you will find Rosenkov Materials Gauntlets. Head to the far left end of the room, and before you turn around find a Console to salvage (5,000 credits). Head up the rubble and when you go around to the left you will find a SMG Heat Sink in the corner on the floor around when Lt. Tarquin Victus notifies you about Cerberus putting up a fight. Then, around the corner, more Cerberus assault troops and centurions appear. After the battle, head down the room and once you get past the open pit on your left, you will find a med kit and Pistol Scope along the far wall in the next room. As you climb out of the building, two Cerberus troops are being evacuated; if you act quickly, you can kill them. Cross the bridge to where the troops were, and salvage the data pad (5,000 credits). As your turn the corner, there are more Cerberus Assault Troopers to deal with, but, as you make your way through them, more are being evacuated. Make your way up the ramp, and take a look at the bomb site, and then head up the ladder to your right. Right ahead, against the wall, is a Sniper Rifle Concentration Module. A little farther along, you will find a Pistol Melee Stunner. After you make your way down the ramp, you will see more Cerberus soldiers fleeing, but they will place a turret, so run to cover. On the left-hand side, before the turret location, you will find Turian Technology to salvage (2,500 credits). Pick up the med kit near the destroyed turret, and Turret Control Schematics partway up the crates. Continue around the corner and down the ladder to trigger a cutscene with Lt. Victus. After the cutscene, you must defend Lt. Victus from Cerberus while he disables the bomb. The first few waves are a mix of Assault Troopers and Centurions. Then an Atlas drops in, followed by more waves of Cerberus assault troops and centurions. There is a M-560 Hydra rocket launcher on the right corner, which will allow you to get rid of the Atlas pretty easily. Once all Cerberus forces have been dealt with, another cutscene begins, showing Lieutenant Victus sacrificing himself to prevent further potential collateral damage of the bomb, ending the mission. If successful, you will receive a +75 War Asset from the turians. Not completing this mission in time results in a reduction of the Eve War Assets. In addition, a portion of the krogan population dies, causing the Krogan War Asset score to drop significantly. Enemies *Assault Trooper *Atlas Mech *Centurion *Combat Engineer *Guardian *Turret Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Tuchanka